Rurouni Naruto
by Neotonix
Summary: A hundred years after the Great Uzumaki Naruto united all of the ninja villages, a new evil emerges. And with it, an old hero returns... Slightly based on Rurouni Kenshin.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: A lot of you will read this chapter and be like, "huh? Didn't I read this in your other story?" Well, I decided to make that story into a new story. So I edited the previous one and added some fixings here and there, and voila! My newest story called **Rurouni Naruto**!

Summary: A hundred years later, after the great Uzumaki Naruto united all of the ninja villages, a new evil rises to threaten the world once more. And in doing so, a hero returns.

Chapter 1: Lost Legend

A young man around the age of eighteen walked amiably around town as he stared at the village of Konoha with wide eyes. It had been so long since he had last been there. Seeing some children play in the park, he laughed as he ran towards them in glee.

"Hey hey! Can I play?"

The children looked at him in astonishment as they saw an eighteen year old man jump up and down with excitement. Looking at him carefully, the leader of the kids walked out as he held up a stick.

"Do you know how to play ninja?"

The man nodded gravely as he humbly accepted the stick. Deeming him alright, the kids quickly launched back into their game as they started assigning characters.

The leader first pointed to a small girl to his right and yelled proudly. "You can be Sakura-sama!"

The girl nodded and tried to look the part. The boy then turned to another as he thought for a second.

"You can be Konohamaru-sama!"

The boy eagerly puffed out his chest as he accepted the role proudly. Turning, he then frowned lightly as he looked at the stranger. "I'm not so sure about you. You're old! So we'll make you... the bad guy!"

Everyone yelled with agreement as the man smiled. "So who will I be?"

They all frowned as they thought. "Um... How about Uchiha Sasuke?"

For a second the man's face became downcast as if remembering an unpleasent memory. However, his visage soon returned to a pleasant one as he nodded. "I think that I could act like him."

The leader of the kids nodded with approval before smiling brightly. "And I'll be the super famous Naruto-sama! The best ninja ever!"

All the kids started to complain how he always played Naruto, even the girls, but after a while, they all quieted down. They quickly finished assigning roles to everyone else and handed out cardboard weapons and sticks. The man then made the broodiest face possible as he stared at them gravely.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. An avenger. And I will eat your brains tonight! BWAHAHAHAHA!"

The kids screamed with delight as the man suddenly hunted them down with cardboard kunai while yelling with his hands pumping through the air.

After an hour of playing, the kids all had to go home with the exception of the "Naruto" kid. Seeing that his parents hadn't come yet, the man kindly offered to get some food with him. When asked, the kid vehemently responded that he wanted ramen.

"But why ramen?" The stranger asked between giant slurps of his noodles. "There are a lot of good foods in Konoha."

The kid finished his sixth bowl before looking at the older man. "It's because of my hero."

"Hero?"

The kid nodded as he asked for another bowl. "Yeah! The ultimate super cool ninja Naruto! I heard he loved ramen!"

The man smiled as he continued to eat his ramen. "Really? Can you tell me more about this Naruto guy?"

The kid drew back in mock horror as his face drew tight. "You don't even know Naruto-sama? Hey, you must be new to Konoha. Everyone knows who Naruto-sama is! A hundred years ago, during the great tailed beasts war, he personally defeated almost all of the bad guys by himself! At that time, Konoha was destroyed. But Naruto-sama remade the village with his own hands and he united all the other villages! He was the bestest ninja ever times infinity!"

During the kid's speech, ramen flew everywhere as he frantically waved his hands around. However, he soon settled as he somberly looked at his soup.

"But then, all of a sudden, Naruto-sama disappeared. When I asked people, they said that they didn't know where he went. I'm sure that if Naruto-sama had stayed though, Konoha would still be perfect! Either way, I want to be just like Naruto-sama! But I'll be even better than him! That's why it's my dream to be Hokage!

The man nodded as he looked at his ramen bowl. "What's your name kid?"

The child jumped off his stool angrily pointed at him as he yelled. "I'm not a kid! My name's Shinichi Kyo! Future Hokage!"

The man put his hands up in defense as he whistled. "Ooops, sorry. I didn't mean it like that. Well future Hokage Kyo, do you want to hear a story?"

The boy nodded eagerly as he propped his elbows onto the table.

The man cleared his throat as he looked at the random articles in his ramen. "A long time ago, there was a kid that reminded me of you. He actually said the same thing that you did! He wanted to be Hokage so much because of his loneliness. But he thought that if he showed the village that he was strong, people would start liking him. Anyways, the kid soon got friends, good friends, that helped him along the way. He wasn't the best ninja, actually, he was probably one of the worst, but I like to believe that his determination was his strength. From that determination, the ninja quickly grew up and started to grow stronger. But one day a mysterious group attacked him!"

The boy listened with rapt attention as the man continued his story.

"So the boy fought the men and barely escaped. He trained very hard after that and later beat them. After, it seemed as though everything would get better. But one day, he had to disappear."

The boy's eyes widened as he looked at him. "Why?"

The man closed his eyes as he sighed. "He was lonely. Everyone he knew was dead, and becoming Hokage wasn't his dream anymore. His friends were all killed in the war with the bad men, and he felt as though it was his fault. Trying to make up for his sins, he then went on a journey. I think that he's still on that journey now."

The boy's mouth widened slightly as he nodded sagely. "That's so cool. I want to meet his guy one day!"

The man laughed as he ran his hand through his yellow hair. Grinning, he stood up as he left money on the table.

"Come on, let me take you home."

The boy took his hand as they trotted off together. They soon walked in front of a large estate as he knocked on the door.

"Hey sis! I'm home!"

A dark blue haired woman suddenly opened the door as she knelt down and hugged the boy.

"Where were you?! I looked all over the park but you weren't there!"

The kid smiled as he looked up at the man. "This cool guy offered me some ramen!"

The woman stood up as she faced the man. Height wise, he was a good foot taller. Nonetheless, she tried to match his eyes as she looked at him thankfully.

"Thank you for bringing him home. I'm sorry if he was a nuisance."

The man laughed humorously as he scratched his head. "Don't worry about it. I love ramen too!"

The woman smiled as she patted the child in. "Hurry up and get ready for bed. You go to the academy tomorrow." The child nodded as he ran upstairs in a flash.

"Do you want to come in?"

The man looked nervous for a second before thinking. "Well, I don't want to be rude."

The woman shook her head as she grasped his arm. "Nonsense! Come inside and have some tea."

Smiling, the man walked in as she prepared some hot water. After it was ready, the two sat down as she introduced herself.

"My name is Hyuuga Haruka. I'll turn eighteen in half a year. Kyo is my surrogate younger brother. We live alone. You see, we've always survived without any parents. My clan banished me after finding out that I didn't carry their bloodline. I was depressed after that, with really no hope left. I was just twelve at the time. But soon, I met Kyo. He was four at the time and was living on the streets. Anyways, I took him in. But because I decided to take care of him, I began to work hard to earn money for us to live. In the end, he helped me just as much by giving me motivation. Well, I-" She paused as she saw the man looking at her curiously. In slight annoyance she asked him politely. "Is there something on my face?"

The man shook his head as he looked at her again. "Sorry Miss Haruka-"

"Call me Haruka."

"Haruka. Please continue. It's just that...you look like someone I knew a long time ago. Except, you have violet eyes. Her eyes were much lighter."

Haruka looked at the man curiously as she forgot what she was going to say. "Was she an important person?"

The man smiled as he thought back. Thinking of the past made him sad, but happy at the same time. Nodding, he sipped his tea. "She was very important to me. In fact, she was a Hyuuga too."

Haruka's eyebrow quirked with interest. "Really, what's her name? I might know her."

Naruto laughed as he finished the rest of his tea. "Well, she passed away along time ago. I'd rather not bring it up again. Anyways, I've been here for too long. I'm sorry to have been such a bother."

Haruka's quickly stood up as she took his cup. "Wait, do you have anywhere to stay tonight? You can stay here if you like." _Whoa, where did that come from? I'm never assertive with guys._

"Hm... No, but there's a place I want to check out before I leave Konoha." The man was about to open the door when it suddenly blew open. Two men with giant bats walked into the small house as they looked around.

"Hmm? So is this guy the reason why you're not coming to Koremna-sama? He won't be pleased that you're with someone. And you know that the Yakuza boss always gets violent when he gets upset."

"Tell Koremna that I'll never give myself to him. I won't be like those idiotic prostitutes that hang around him all day. And besides that, he's ugly and has bad breath!" She stepped back and stuck her tongue out at them.

The men grinned as they stepped forward. "Wrong answer. Koremna thought you might say that, so he told us to bring you by force this time." They were about to step forward when the man quickly jumped between them.

"Now now my friends. Please, I'm sure that this Koremna fellow would understand if you didn't come with her this time. After all, sometimes it's best to just let things go."

The two men angrily looked at the man before raising their bats. "And who's going to make us. You?! You look too wimpy to me. Get lost kid, before you really get in trouble."

The man sighed as he looked out the door. "Well, I'm not sure, but I think the police are coming. If I was battered and stuff, don't you think that you might get in trouble?"

The two men looked out the window before swearing. "Okay, but we'll definitely be back."

The two men angrily left the house as the man visibly sighed. "Wow. That was scary. I'm usually not very good at confrontations."

Haruka also sighed in relief as she looked at the man. "You know, that earns you a meal. Why not stay for some food? You look hungry."

The man shook his head as he opened the door. "No, no. Now I really have to get somewhere. It's time that I leave now."

And with that, the man left the house. But unbeknownst to them, Kyo was hiding behind the stairs while clenching his fists tightly. _I'll make sure they never take you sis. _With that, he quickly ran up as he got his battle sticks and rocks. _I'll be just like Naruto-sama and save you from them all!_

Throwing a rope ladder down his window, he climbed down his house as he went to the Yakuza's base.

OooOo

The man looked around a fairly large compound as he whistled in awe. Striding towards the center courtyard of the arena, he noted the new styles of architecture. Crowds of rough faces angrily stared at him as he looked around. One of them walked up to him as he grasped his sword.

"Hey, pretty boy!"

The man looked behind himself trying to find the person that the Yakuza man was referring to. Seeing no one, he pointed at himself. "Me?"

The man nodded roughly before drawing his sword. "What business does a man like you have with Banzu-sama."

"Banzu-sama? This compound belongs to Banzu-sama? Oh, I'm sorry. I got the wrong place. I'll just leave now."

The man quickly grabbed his shoulder as he shook his head. "No. I don't think so. You come into our base, you have to pay."

The man shifted through his pockets before holding out some money. "Would this suffice?"

The man greedily grabbed it before letting him go. "Thanks for the money, but that's not what I meant by 'pay'." The men all picked up their swords as they circled the man. "Ever since that stupid law, we haven't been able to kill anyone. Be honored pretty boy, you're the first one to die by our sword in a loooong time." The men all grinned hysterically before they flew towards him.

OooOo

Haruka walked upstairs as she headed towards Kyo's room. "You better be in bed kid, or I'm going to have to cut off some play time tomorrow!" Opening the door, her eyes widened as she saw an empty bed. Going over to his desk, her heart stopped as she read a note. Not even stopping for a jacket, she clenched the note in her hand as she rushed over to Koremna's complex. Hopefully she wouldn't be too late.

OooOo

Kyo breathed heavily as he knelt before the boss yakuza. Some blood from his head wound was getting into his eyes, and his arms were clasped behind him.

"So, you're Haruka's little brother." The man snorted as he shoved a grape into his mouth. He then snorted again as he spit out snot. "Now why did you come to my house and suddenly start hitting my guards with your stick. You know, that's not very nice."

Kyo snarled as he looked at the man. If only his hands were free.

The man laughed as he threw an apple at the kid. "You want to hurt me, don't you? Well, I would kill you now, but I think you'll be useful in getting your sister."

Kyo's eyes widened as he visibly tried to free himself. Another stump to his head knocked him unconscious though, making him slump to the ground. Laughing, the Yakuza leader continued to eat his food. A few minutes later, a man suddenly rushed over to the boss as he whispered into his ear.

"Sir, Haruka just arrived at the gate."

Grinning, the man nodded as he popped another grape into his mouth. "Bring her to me."

The yakuza quickly rushed off and a few seconds later, Haruka entered the room. Seeing her brother on the floor, she tried to run over to him but was stopped by several swords. She knew that she could at least take on maybe five guards herself, but taking on the whole Yakuza, which consisted of at least a hundred members, was just plain ridiculous. Resigning to her fate, she stared grimly at the man.

"What do you want Koremna?"

The man smiled greedily as he finished his grapes. "As usual, you're a smart girl. I'll give you credit for that. Basically, I'm willing to trade you for him. I think that's fair, right men?"

The men all laughed as they nodded in agreement.

Haruka bit her bottom lip as she closed her eyes. "Okay, you've got yourself a deal. But promise me that he'll be safe from you."

The man nodded as he looked at his guard. "Take the boy to his house. But first..."

He looked at Haruka with greedy eyes. "You, take off all your clothes."

The men roared with laughter as she tightly clasped her fists. This was going too far. She'd die before she did something like that, especially for a toad. But... Looking at her brother, she slumped her shoulders in defeat. Reaching behind her, she was about to untie her hakama when she suddenly felt a hand rest on her shoulder.

Turning around, she saw the blond man from before, smiling like it was the brightest day ever. Staring at him, she quickly turned around as she pretended not to know him. If he was associated with her, he would also suffer.

Unfortunately, the Yakuza boss noticed this and grinned evily. "So he's your friend huh?"

The two men that had intruded into her house before stood up. "He's the guy who called the police on us!"

Haruka slapped her head as she frowned. He was a goner now.

Koremna stood up as he rubbed his stubby chin. "Oh, is that so? Well, you can kill him. Have fun."

The first three men grinned as they drew their swords. The man calmly walked forward as he started to laugh.

"You know, I was quite worried that I wouldn't get here in time. It took a while to go to each Yakuza compound to search for you guys. But finally, I made it. I was originally going to ask you to simply leave those two alone, (he pointed at Haruka and Kyo) but now that things have gotten serious, I guess I'll have to end your gang."

The men laughed as they held their stomachs. "You? A little wimp end the notorious Koremna gang? Go back to whatever hole you crawled out of blondie."

At this time, Kyo started to stir as he saw his sister and the kind man from before.

The man calmly listened to their laughter before giving a goofy grin.

"What're you so happy about!?"

The man shook his head as he smiled. "Oh, no. It's just that the child you're holding hostage sees Naruto as his hero."

They frowned as they stepped forward. "And that makes you happy or something?"

The man continued to grin as he raised two fingers up in front of him. "No, it's just that..."

Koremna gasped as he saw the handsign. Being as old as he was, he still remembered a time when ninjas used handsigns with almost magical techniques aiding them. But...that was well over fifty years ago!" His eyes widening, he looked at the smiling man before shaking his head. No. No one knew the secret arts anymore. But...

"**KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUSTSU!**"

A multitude of clones of the blond man suddenly materialized as they all grinned. Beaming like there was no tomorrow, they all uniformly spoke. "Well, it wouldn't do for his own hero to simply abandon him and his sister. Watch closely guys. It'll end in a second."

The clones suddenly disappeared as they all flew in different directions, each one taking out at least a dozen members. In a matter of seconds, the yakuza men were all on the ground, with the guards either having broken bones or light bruising.

The man dismissed all of his clones as he walked up to the terrified Yakuza leader. Looking down at him seriously, he frowned as he saw the man whimper with fear. "I don't kill people that aren't worth my time."

The blond seemed almost entirely different now. His eyes reflected years of battle and death within his dull blue orbs. If he had only seen these eyes before he had ordered the attack, the yakuza leader would have surely surrendered before the battle. Frantically looking around, he pushed out his hands as he yelled. "Take them! Please don't harm me! Just...what is your name?"

The man looked at him coldly before kneeling down. "Do you promise never to harm these two ever again?"

The man nodded twice.

"Good. About my name... ."

Koremna suddenly saw an opening as he drew out a gun. Squeezing the trigger, he shot the man at point blank range on the chest. Tsukiyomi screamed as she held her mouth. She saw their savior slowly falter as one of his knees sank.

Seeing that he had hit him, Koremna yelled out in glee. "HA! Even someone like you can't dodge a bullet that close! Behold, the advent of technology that the west developed! Though crude looking, I was able to acquire it because of my vast wealth and..."

The Yakuza leader slowed to a stop though as he saw the man regain his bearing. The bullet suddenly popped out of the man's chest as a red like substance started to coat over it and heal it. Glaring at the man with red eyes, he held his hand out as a large revolving ball or blue energy appeared in his hand.

"You... wanted my name, didn't you?"

The voice was darker and slightly primal. In the corner of the room, Kyo got up as he stared at the man in awe.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto. Hero of the Battle of the Tailed Beasts, and founder of Neo Konoha. And this," glancing at the ball of energy in his left hand, he smiled. "Is my rasengan."

Without turning, he yelled out to Kyo. "Watch, and see the move that made me a legend."

"**RASENGAN!**"

The blue orb multiplied in size as it swirled into the man's chest. The attack then left Naruto's hand as it continued pushing Koremna through several walls. The entire thing was over in six seconds, with Naruto returning to a relaxed standing position. The then lightened considerably as the blond's stomach unleashed a pathetic whimper. Laughing sheepishly, Naruto scratched his head as he turned to Haruka.

"If I may, I would like to take you up on your dinner offer."

OooOo

The chief of police affairs looked over his files in anguish. Koremna was still their biggest problem. Because he had so much money, they couldn't even warrant an arrest. Sighing, he was about to throw the files away when one of his men suddenly ran into is office.

"Sir!"

"What is it? It better be good. My head hurts too much right now to be able to take more bad news."

"About that sir... It's the Koremna house."

The chief of police affairs looked up in mild agitation. "Well, what about it?"

"It's...completely destroyed sir."

OooOo

Naruto carried Kyo on his back as he walked with Haruka home. The boy had continuously asked questions until he had fallen asleep. Naruto chuckled as he looked back at the boy. He was sure that he'd get even more questions later. Haruka on the other hand was in deep concentration as she looked up at the smiling blond. How could such a happy guy be the legend he was claiming to be? It was so strange. It didn't even make sense. Shaking her head, she smiled as she lightly grasped his hand.

"Thank you for today."

Naruto grinned as he made an attempted nice guy pose with Kyo on him. "No problem."

Haruka giggled as she held his hand a little tighter. It had been ages since she had laughed, and it had felt greater than ever. A few minutes later, they finally made it to her house. Setting Kyo down on his bed, he was about to leave quietly when he suddenly felt someone grab his shoulder. For a minute Naruto thought that he had seen Hinata grabbing his shoulder again. But when he looked a little closer, he noticed the violet eyes.

"Haruka?"

The girl stared down at her feet, almost unsure of what to say. Sighing, she looked up at him in determination before nodding.

"Will you...stay with me?"

Naruto looked at her curiously before bending down to her eye level.

"I mean...well, will you stay with us?" Her face was totally red now, as she bit her tongue. "If it's okay with you I mean. Since you're still new and all..." She dwindled off as seh looked around at the ceilings.

Naruto smiled brightly as he nodded. "If it's not too much trouble, I'd like to stay for a while. Thank you for your hospitality."

Haruka smiled as she wiped some tears away. "Please, wait a second. I'll go make us some tea."

Naruto nodded as she went into the kitchen. Humming, she started to boil water as a thought suddenly permeated her head.

_Wait! If he's who he said he is, he must be at least a hundred!_

Forgetting about the tea, she rushed out to the living room as a bewildered Naruto looked up at her.

Not knowing how to word it exactly, she shifted her feet as she held the tea bag in her hand. "Um, Naruto. If you're really who you say you are, exactly how old are you?"

Naruto thought for a second before giving her a goofy grin. "118."

Haruka fainted as she hit the floor hard. Naruto immediately got up and ran over to her as he began to shake her comedically. There would certainly be interesting days to come.

TBC...

A/N: Review: Naruto is 18 years old. Well, 118 if you want to get technical. He united the ninja villages a hundred years ago. The ninjas nowadays can't use handseals or chakra. Of course, there will be a lot of enemies that can use them. It wouldn't be fun then. Haruka is part of the Hyuuga clan, but doesn't have the bloodline. Their bloodline is different from the Hyuuga bloodline we know. I mean, they don't know how to use chakra, so the only thing that's really different between Haruka and the Hyuuga is that their eye color is different. This is for a reason, as you'll see later. Sasuke was the main antagonist in the past. Naruto had a thing with Hinata. (We'll find out more about that later.) And that's it!

Okay. So how'd you like the edited/revised/new edition? Good? Well review! The similarities bewteen this fic and Rurouni Kenshin will pretty much stop here, since I'll be branching off to a different storyline. It'll have the whole idea of Naruto facing his dark past, but of course, it will always be a comedy. So once again, please review! They make my day that much brighter.

Please review! Even if it's a "Good job" or "Update soon!"

Ja ne!


	2. A New Threat

A/N: Sorry guys! It's been a while... But now, Neotonix brings you a new chapter!

A group of men chanted monotonously as eight purple pillars of light danced above them. The ceremony itself was taking place in a fairly large cavern. The cloaked men stood in a perfect circle, there words causing the tension in the air to build up to a point of suffocation. It had been three days since the ritual, and yet, the man still showed no signs of life. However, in an instant everything changed. The once tranquil pillars of light turned to menacing shades of red and black, each pillar thrashing above the subject. Not knowing what to do, the men were about to run away when suddenly, each of the lights took the form of a serpent and attacked them. The event happened so quickly that the men almost saw their own throats being pulled out as their life faded from their eyes—the gleaming red light the last thing they would ever see.

The blood of the men was now sprayed across the entire cavern, drenching both the man and the serpents of light. One by one, each serpent entered the man and filled him with an ethereal glow. Eventually, all eight disappeared into his body and all became quiet...

And then, the man's eyes opened slowly, revealing three spinning tomoe surrounded in a bloody red.

OooOo

Naruto, Kyo, and Haruka walked amicably through the town streets as they shopped for the month's groceries. Ever since Naruto had come, the three had lived quite comfortably since the happy Uzumaki had gathered quite a sum of money over his many years of travel.

It had been about two months already and no one had bothered them since the Yakuza event. Kyo had started to learn some basic jutsu from Naruto—the blond refused to teach the young boy any advanced techniques—and Haruka basically made him help with the chores.

"Hey Naruto! I forgot to ask you to go pick up some water. Make sure you get some later."

Naruto smiled at the young Hyuuga through the countless amount of bags in his arms and lightly bowed. "Of course Haruka-dono. But I'll have to place these bags back at home. After all, they are pretty heavy..."

Haruka waved her hand as she grinned. "It shouldn't be a problem for someone as strong as you, right?" With a smile she whispered a little more subtly. "Uzumaki Naruto-sama?"

Naruto was about to retort when Kyo suddenly walked in front of the two and eagerly pointed to a nearby restaurant. "Hey, shouldn't we get something to eat? We've been shopping all day and we've never eaten there before!"

Haruka paused as she looked at Naruto. He did look tired... Nodding, she followed Kyo into the restaurant with Naruto behind her.

The waitress stared at the three customers with wide eyes. Actually, she was staring at the blond. The amount of groceries that he was carrying had to be at least a couple hundred pounds. The height actually went past his head when resting on the ground. Gulping, she turned towards the young lady who had been leading the trio to take their order.

"I'll have a bowl of soba."

"Beef for me!"

Naruto was about to order his meal when a large voice suddenly bellowed out from the table across from them.

"HEY WOMAN! LISTEN TO YOUR SUPERIORS!"

The voice caught their attention as all three curiously peered over at the next table.

An attendant was trying to shrink away from a group men. The four men were obviously drunk, the infamous red tint shading their already rubicund visages.

"What, you aint hic gonna answer him? You should respect your customers!"

"Please, sir. If you want, we can get you more food. But you'll have to pay this time. Your credit has already exceeded its limit."

"MORE? If boss wants food, he gets food! Do you have any idea who this is? He's the infamous fighter Karima! The strongest ninja in the world!"

"I understand, but still-"

"If you understand, then get his order!" The man threw a jar full of sake at the young waitress. Naruto narrowed his eyes and was about to intervene when he saw a flash beat him to it. The jar crushed harmlessly against the scabbard of a long sword with a long silver haired man in a black suit glaring at them from behind it.

"Idiots that resort to violence are not worthy to be called fighters, let alone ninja."

Flabbergasted, the man simply yelled in surprise. "Wha?!"

"It also seems that your mental faculties do not extend past a primitive form." Narrowing his eyes, he glared at them with a fair amount of bloodlust behind them. "Leave this waitress alone and get the hell out of here." The man then turned to leave, but not before the leader of the ruffians stood up.

"Hey, kid. You seem kinda interesting. What say we have a match. If you win, we won't come to this restaurant ever again. But if I win, you have to apologize and kiss our feet until they're clean."

The young silver haired man slightly smiled as his sword pulsed. The small action escaped everyone's eyes save Naruto's. Deciding that he would only intervene if necessary, the blond stood down as he watched for the silver haired man's response.

"Sounds interesting. Let's take it outside."

The entire restaurant seemed to be attracted to the event as a circle gathered around the two combatants. On one foci, the mysterious silver haired youth calmly stood his ground with his long sword neatly rested against his back. The other man simply opted for two knives, taking a stance that looked similar to that of a cat's.

"Hey kid. Before you die, what's your name?"

The silver haired man smirked as he lightly tapped the hilt of his sword with two fingers. Naruto's eyes widened as he saw a pulse of chakra transfer from the sword to his body. In an instant, the man disappeared and reappeared behind Karima.

"I usually don't give my name to scum. But in this case, it would be rude since a lady's present."

The waitress blushed slightly as he glanced at her. "Makoto Satoshi, swordmaster extraordinaire."

With a quick punch, the man was knocked out and the man known as Satoshi wiped his hands. He didn't bother delivering a lethal blow since it would have caused unnecessary panic. With slight amusement he noted that the underlings had fled at first notice, meaning that they had probably just come along for the ride.

Picking the fallen man's pocket, Satoshi removed a pouch full of money from the man's belt and handed it to the woman.

"My lady, please accept this token as a small respite from these ruffians. I am sorry that I could do no more..."

The waitress now had a full on blush with a couple of girls in the crowd vying for the very same position. That is, until-

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU WOMANIZER! GET BACK HERE!"

The crowd turned their heads as they saw a young sixteen year old girl shove her way towards him.

"YOU BETTER NOT BE FLIRTING AGAIN! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, YOU'RE GOING TO WISH THAT MOM HAD NEVER GIVEN BIRTH TO YOU!"

The crowd visibly paled as they looked over to the supposed target. The man was long gone though, a trail of dust echoing in his wake. With surprising celerity, the girl launched into a full on dash, zipping past everyone at a speed that impressed even Naruto. The unusual scene left everyone in shock as they simply stood there. Eventually though, the crowd dispersed and Naruto, Haruka, and Kyo were left standing in front of the restaurant with the beaten drunken leader still laying unconscious in front of them.

Naruto was the first to speak. "So... That was pretty cool, right Kyo?"

Kyo's eyes widened as he nodded. "Yeah. Though weird fits the term better."

Shaking her head, Haruka grabbed the collars of the two boy's Yukata and dragged them away from their rooted spots.

"I swear, every time we go out to eat, something weird happens. I guess we're eating at home again boys."

Naruto smiled as he went to retrieve the bags of goods that they had purchased earlier. However, as soon as he got out of eyesight, he frowned as he thought about the man's strange actions. With the energy that the sword had provided him, the speed that the man had possessed had been almost as great as Lee's—and that was saying a lot. But what was even more strange was the fact that the energy had felt familiar. It was definitely chakra, although he had never heard of an inanimate object giving chakra to a person before. Deciding to be wary of this "Satoshi" figure, Naruto picked up the bags and ran out to meet the already leaving Haruka and Kyo.

"Hey! Wait for me!"

OooOo

Satoshi looked at the envelope offered to him as he picked it up professionally. By feeling the weight, he knew that it contained the exact amount of money that he had requested. Nodding, the young man bowed.

"Who is it this time?"

A figure in the shadows threw a scroll out from the inner chamber and remained silent. Satoshi carefully picked up the scroll as he memorized all the information on their in a couple of seconds. His heart raced though as he stared at the target's name in disbelief.

"Uzumaki Naruto? What is the meaning of this?"

The figure remained silent and pointed to the door. Filled with unanswered questions, Satoshi bowed down regardless of his curiosity and burned the scroll on the fire of the nearby candle. In the end, it didn't matter if his opponent was Uzumaki Naruto, his father, or Akuma himself. He would do what he needed to get the money, and with his Reikishi, that would never change.

OooOo

"RAAAAAAAAH! Kyo leapt at Naruto with a kunai in hand as he tried to slice the man's stomach. Naruto merely side stepped as he continued to dodge each movement with ease.

"Your attack pattern is too linear. It might waste some energy, but try moving around to catch me off guard. Against a stronger opponent, you have to use your surroundings with your wit to win. Pure strength doesn't make the victor."

Kyo nodded as he changed his movements and opted for a more indirect method of circling around the blond and dashing in randomly. Naruto smiled with approval as he noticed how Kyo chose all the correct spots to attack from. The boy was instinctively attacking all of his blind spots, a feat that many shinobi did not develop until years of battle. If he had been born when the wars had been going on, Naruto knew without a doubt that the boy would have been a great ninja.

The two continued for another couple hours or so until Haruka called them in for dinner. Deciding to call it a day, Kyo hopped onto Naruto's shoulders and the two entered the house laughing.

"Ugh, you boys are so sweaty! Make sure you both take a bath after we finish." Haruka leaked a smile as she saw Naruto and Kyo smile in accordance. The boy had never really had a father figure, let alone a brother. Naruto seemed to fulfill both roles in a strange way.

As Haruka sat eating her soup, she looked at her reflection in the liquid as her eyes shined back at her. She had cried so many times when she had been younger, begging some higher deity to explain why she had to be born without the clan's eyes. Many years had passed since then, but it still hurt to think about it. But at times like these, when Naruto and Kyo laughed with mirth, things seemed to be okay.

"Hey, hurry up and eat or the food will get cold. If you guys keep talking about ninja stuff, you'll never eat!"

Naruto and Kyo saluted her as they simultaneously yelled "HAI!" With a ravenous appetite, the two devoured their meal in a matter of seconds. However, Naruto was about to ask for more when he suddenly felt a large presence coming from outside. Immediately Haruka and Kyo also knew that something was wrong and turned quiet. Standing up, Naruto pointed at the stairs and motioned them to go up and hide.

"I'm going with you."

Naruto turned around in surprise as he saw Kyo twirling a kunai in his hand. "I know I won't be able to do much, but I want to see you fight. I was able to sense the presence too, so let me be there."

The look on Haruka's face told him the same thing: determination. Deciding that it was fruitless to try, Naruto gave a tired smile as he nodded. "But if things get dangerous, run inside and hide in the room with seals on the door. No one will be able to harm you in there."

With that, the three stepped outside as two figures greeted them. With mild surprise Naruto noted that it was the girl and the silver haired boy from the restaurant.

"What do you seek in this humble home? There is nothing of value, yet you raise your chakra to such hostile levels." Naruto narrowed his eyes dangerously as he fingered a kunai. "I'll ask you again. What do you want?"

Satoshi stepped forward as he clutched his sword. A vortex of chakra swirled into his body as his energy matched Naruto's.

"I truly am sorry. But I seek..."

OooOo

Somewhere, in a country far away, a young raven haired man stood up as he looked over the bloody bodies. There was still a man left cowering in the corner, the blood of his friends staining his oddly shaped cloak. There was one word-no, one name continuously running through his mind though. Walking up to the scared man, he tested out his vocal chords as a rich, low voice answered him. "Where is he? Where is..."

OooOo

The two men, though in different lands, stepped towards their respective prey as one frowned while the other gave a sinister smile.

"Uzumaki Naruto!"

TBC...

Sorry it was so short, but hey! It was an update at least, right? Next chapter will get really interesting with lot's of fighting. I'll also be explaining a lot of the plot, so make sure stay tuned. Next update will probably be Kaze no Kami Sama. Either that or Hero.


End file.
